Demigod Draco
by CathyPhantom
Summary: What if Draco wasn't a pureblood? How would his life change on his tweleth birthday? This story doesn't follow the timeline and will never be finished.
1. Chapter 1

Who would expect the so called 'Pureblood' Draco Malfoy to be anything but that, pure blooded? Not the boy himself. Although he should have noticed something when his mother's ears tinged pink whenever Lucius claimed that the Malfoys were pure blooded through and through. In fact he probably should've noticed his own discomfort with such conversations.

Draco was twelve, it was his first year at Hogwarts. The year was coming to a close as the last half-term had just started. Draco smiled briefly as he thought back on the fun he'd had torturing his fellow first years. Then he remembered the birthday wishes his mother had given him on his last day at home, before the half-term started.

"Happy Birthday, for Wednesday, my strong little Dragon," His mother's voice rang through his head, he kept feeling that something was held behind those words, a warning perhaps?

Draco didn't really feel like over thinking his mothers meaning and glared at Potter and his friends instead. What the first year Slytherin didn't realise was Gonia Wind, a first year Ravenclaw with a muscular disease in her legs, was sat in the shadows near the group of Gryffindors. Gonia was watching Draco with an unusual level of interest.

The young girl limped out of the shadows and turned as if walking to the school. Just as she came up behind Draco she stopped. The young Malfoy didn't seem to notice. The girl sniffed. A small smile spread over her face. This is the boy she was looking for.

Draco turned around, feeling a pair of eyes on his back, and saw Gonia there. "What do you want Wind?" Draco snapped at the girl.

"Nothing, nothing!" She replied quickly, adjusting her hat slightly, self consciously. "Just you know, making sure that everything is alright with you."

"Hmm," Draco said suspiciously. The slytherin glared at the ravenclaw. The girl jumped making a rather goat like noise and bolting, in a rather goat like way.

"Terrorising your fellow first years again, firsty?" A third year slytherin girl said.

"No, I think that was you," Draco said smirking. "She seems to just be scared of your face!"

"Nice, Malfoy, really nice," The girl said. "Slytherin's are supposed to stick together, idiot!"

Draco snarled. Who did this girl think she was? He was a Malfoy and she was nothing! Probably nothing, Draco thought to himself.

"Incase you were wondering," The girl said, subtly answering his thoughts. "I am neither a pureblood nor half blood or muggle born. My mother was a witch but my father was something more!" The girl finished.

"Who are you?" Draco asked, confused

"Cathy Holmes," The girl replied cheerily.

Draco looked confused and was about to ask for more, when a yellow mist left the girls mouth. "Sorry Malfoy, got to go, Hogwarts stops my ghost sense from going off whenever a Hogwarts ghost goes past me but any other ghost leaves me stinging with electricity," Cathy said before fading into the shadows. Draco looked shocked at the spot the girl had disappeared to. Had he actually just seen a girl melt into the shadows? Did he just imagine her? What was going on? What in Merlin's name was a ghost sense and what did it have to do with a muggle invention?

Without the answer to any of his questions the firsty left for the dungeons. The Slytherin common room was, in Draco's opinion wonderfull. He loved the view of water but hated being in it himself. The windows from the Slytherin dorm looked right out into the lake giving Draco a view he loved without being in the water. Everywhere was decorated in green and silver and order was all that there was. Except, that is, for the darkest corner of the Slytherin common room. In this corner sat a pile of books, Draco recognised them as those needed for third year, a handful of scruffy, moth eaten quills, some rolls of fresh parchment and a few balls of scrunched up muggle paper. Draco knew who inhabited this corner even though she wasn't there. This corner was the corner of the simultaneously dark and bubbly Cathy Holmes.

Draco was glad she wasn't there!

Just as he thought that he saw a strange ripple shimmer across the wall, a ripple only noticeable if you were looking at the wall at the time. And as such no one but Draco noticed it.

The ripple lengthened and in the centre a splodge of black spread. The black spread wider until it became a transparent almost circle shape that went right through the wall. On the other side stood a blue-black haired Slytherin third year girl with a green hat on her head. Draco almost yelped in surprise when she stepped through the hole in the wall. He recognised the girl of course, the girl that usually inhabited that corner was hard not to recognise.

Draco was shocked to see that no one but him had seen it. When Cathy looked over at him she stopped grumbling and looked just as shocked that he could see her. Strange, Draco thought. She stared at him for a few seconds then, for the second time that day, melted into the shadows.

Looking away from the corner Draco stormed back out of the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon was sat on the roof of the Pluto temple at Camp Jupiter when suddenly one of his half-siblings appeared from nowhere. He didn't jump, he didn't even look over he was waiting for her to speak. He didn't have to wait long.

"I need you at Hogwarts now!" She shout-whispered.

"Why?" Damon replied.

"I believe I have found another child of Hades!" She yelled, forgetting where she was.

"Cathy," Damon said glaring at the English girl in robes. "Do you forget where you are?"

"Huh?" She replied looking around her. "Oh yeah, right, glad there's no one here right now!" She dropped back into a regular volume.

"So how do you know you have found this child of Pluto!?" Damon asked, stressing the roman name of Hades.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" She asked back. He nodded.

"Follow me!" He said melting into the shadows behind him. Cathy followed him, as asked.

They came out of the shadows in Lauren's, a goddess daughter of Hades and Athena who was a Gryffindor, room in Hades's Palace. "Private enough for you?" The 13 year old asked.

"Yeah, but we're in spring so Lauren could be popping in and out of here every few days," Cathy said.

"But she's not here right now, so..." Damon said, that kid was strange, even for a child of Hades.

"Alright fine, kiddo!" I said. "Draco Malfoy, a first year Slytherin, was being watched by Gonia Wind, you remember her? Well anyway, after I had approached Draco my ghost sense went off, and I left to sort it out..."

"Could you speed this up?" Damon asked interrupting.

"If you shut up I might be done before Hogwarts lessons start up!" Cathy snapped back. "Anyway, I went to sort out the ghost, turned out it was just Poindexter visiting the Hogwarts ghosts, so I went back to the Slytherin common room. I couldn't shadow travel into the room because of it's positioning, under the lake, and it had wards against just plain phasing, so I made the wall intangible before stepping through, invisible of course. Well Draco was stood at the top of the stairs leading to the outer Dungeons and he was staring at me, not just the area I was in actually at me, I had wrapped the mist tightly around that corner and he was staring at me like, well like I had just walked through a wall!" Cathy ranted, she then continued to explain an incident a few days ago where she had been floating down a corridor invisible chatting with Peeves, who was also invisible. Draco had walked passed and from the look on his face and the tightening of his fists heard every word and possibly had seen her as well.

"There are very few reasons why Draco could see me in either of these instances," Cathy continued. "The first being he is a child of Hades, the second being he is a descendant of a child of Hades and the third being he is a very, very gifted mortal!"

"And since all children of Hades are accounted for, other than any new ones, and none of those have had children, or none of them have been recent enough for their powers to be passed on to a new generation, he's either gifted, which is unlikely, or one of us, which is more likely," Damon summarised.

"That is exactly the reason I need you!" Cathy yelled at the black haired boy stood before her.

"Alright we'll go to Bumbleboar, Crumblethor, whatever his name is at the end of the day," Damon said. "And ask for a transfer."

"And I need to get back to school before next lesson! And it's Dumbledore!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Cathy, you're going to be late for Potions with Gryffindor!" Gonia said as Cathy melted from a shadow nearby.

"Shit, Snape is gonna kill me!" Cathy said.

"Nah, I was joking, we've still got 10 minutes, and first year Ravenclaw have Transfiguration with Gryffindor, I'll keep an eye on the supposed child of Zeus as well as those other 2 that have a scent," Gonia said.

"Good I'll kick Fred and George into keeping an eye on them as well," Cathy said. "Harry Potter, Zeus, Hermione Granger, Unknown, and Neville Longbottom, possibly Demeter, right?"

"Yep, could you duplicate to keep an eye on Malfoy," Gonia said.

"That was the plan!" Cathy said. "Now go and make friendly with the Gryffindor firstys, Gonia!" Cathy said walking back up to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco had no idea what was going on!

The blond had ran until his legs wouldn't take him any further and he found himself on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He collapsed in a way he would never, but then again he would never have been seen sprinting through anywhere, let alone a school.

The fact he was had a good reason, he could see a girl that no one else had. He could see her do impossible things, like melt into shadows and walk through walls. Yet whilst she did these things it seemed only he saw them.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was very confused!

A few minutes ago he had caught Malfoy talking to the only Slytherin that liked the idea of house unity, when the girl had melted into the shadows. Then Malfoy comes bursting out of the main doors and sprinting down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest round an outcropping and disappearing from view.

Now Harry hadn't known Malfoy for long but he had never seen the dignified blond run, unless it was from a prefect, and even less than that had he seen the boy sprint!

Why on Earth would Malfoy be running?! Had the boy gone mad!?


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day Draco sat at the Slytherin table staring at his dinner with no ounce of hunger in his silver eyes. The whole great Hall stared at the sullen boy with amazement in their eyes. Only one person was not staring at the boy, she was sat at the other end of the Slytherin table with a duplicate of herself floating around the room looking at the Demigods and supposed Demigods interspersed with the witches and wizards.

All attention on Draco was lost when a loud bark and a handful of muffled cries of surprise came from the other side of the doors. The door burst open and a giant black dog shoved it's head in. Next to the dog came three boys. The first boy had black hair and black eyes, the second also had black hair but he had green eyes and the third was blond with blue eyes. "That a girl Fluffsy, that a girl!" The green eyed boy said patting the dog. Her tail could be seen wagging, but only just. "You go play outside now!" The dog looked at the boy and yipped happily before backing out of the door and bounding off outside.

"Okay, Percy, Damon where's Cathy?" The blond asked.

"DAMON REDDRAGON!" A girls voice, raised in anger, came from the other end of the hall, near the head table, on the Slytherin table.

"I'd say that's her," The green eyed boy said.

"You think?" The other two said sarcastically.

"I asked for you to come! Not them!" Cathy said storming forward.

"Slow down snake!" Another black haired girl said. "The boy just thought we'd need some back up!"

"Lauren, if Poseidon and Zeus get involved then how are we supposed to do this secretly?" Cathy asked the girl.

"The Great Prophecy has it's hero, Cathy," Lauren said. "Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't!" Another Gryffindor said as he joined the group of squabbling teens. He also had black hair.

"Guys, there here now there's no point in arguing!" Two more Gryffindors said as they joined the group, both of these had red hair.

"Oh shut up!" Cathy yelled at them all.

"You know what?" Percy said. "I agree with Gred and Forge!"

"Yes," The blond said. "We're here now, there is nothing Jupiter and Neptune can do!"

During the yelling match, for that is what it had become, Damon remained silent. Until, that is, he said, "I bought them to help keep an eye on...certain people."

"You should've brought this up earlier!" Cathy said. It seems that as she spoke she realised they had an audience, a rather large audience. The blush that covered her face reminded the others of this.

"Hello Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Percy yelled so the whole of the silent hall could hear him, which wasn't very hard.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain!" Cathy hissed at him.

"So," Damon said. "How about Jupiter does the honours of talking to Dumbledore?"

"Jason?" Percy hissed, several glasses around the room began to shake. "Why Jason?"

"Because," The black haired Gryffindor boy said. "He's the only one that has been, pretty much, raised on order!"

"Fine," Percy said. "I see your point!"

"Come on then Jason!" Lauren said patting the blond on the back.

"Fine," Jason said starting to walk towards the head table, the others following behind him.

When the miss matched group reached the professor another two students had joined them. She was a Ravenclaw and he was a Hufflepuff. Stopping in front of the head table, Jason scanned the teachers. His eyes caught on the white haired man in purple robes, with a beard long enough to tuck into his belt and half-moon glasses. "You must be Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Yes, I must be mustn't I," The old man said. Some of the students laughed a little, nervously.

"Well, professor, we," he gestured to Damon and Percy. "Would like to transfer to this school."

"Well if that's the case, why are all of these students crowding around you?" Dumbledore asked.

"These are our friends and relatives from camp," Percy answered.

"Could we move this to your office please sir?" The only Hufflepuff in the group asked.

"Why of course Mr. Diggory," Dumbledore said.

"Good call Cedric," Percy Weasley said.

"Follow me," The professor said rising from his seat and walking around the table. "Return to your meals everyone!" Dumbledore lead the group out of the hall, a brown haired Gryffindor and a blonde haired Gryffindor joined them, and down several corridors. They finally came to a stop in front of a large gargoyle statue. Percy, Damon and Jason looked confused. That is until Dumbledore stepped forward saying "Lemon Drops!" Then they looked even more confused.

Percy was about to point out that this was a waste of time, when the gargoyle bowed to the professor and stepped to the side, revealing a staircase.

"Wow!" The three boys not from Hogwarts said.

"Up we go then!" Dumbledore said. The group traversed the stairs and entered Dumbledore's office. "So explain your reasons for wanting to transfer so late in the year." The Headmaster said sitting down behind his desk and conjuring chairs for everyone.

"Well," Percy said. "First let us give you a proper introduction." He gestured to himself. " I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and the soon to be savior of Olympus."

"I am Jason Grace," Jason said. "Son of Jupiter and soon to be savior of New Rome."

"I am Damon Reddragon," Damon said. "Son of Hades and Prince of Souls."

"Very well..." Dumbledore began.

"We're not done yet!" Fred and George said.

"I'm Fred Weasley and-" Fred said.

"I'm George Weasley," George said.

"Sons of Hermes and Honoured Heroes to be in the Battle of Olympus." They finished together.

"I am Catherine Holmes," Cathy said. "I am a half-ghost, jedi, daughter of Hades and soon to be savior of Olympus."

"Mollie Louise Jones," The last to join the group said. "Also half-ghost, as well as telepathic and telekinetic, daughter of Zeus and honoured hero to be."

"Jessica Middlemiss is my name," The blonde Gryffindor said. "Again I'm half-ghost and honoured youngest child of Poseidon!"

"I am Percival Weasley," Percy said. "Son of Athena and Honoured Hero in the upcoming battle of Olympus."

"I am Damien Hubbard," The black haired Gryffindor said. "Son of Hades, human master of the Vulcan mind meld and honoured hero in the rising battle of Olympus."

"Names Lauren Manning," Lauren said, running her hand through her electric blue fringe. "Daughter of Hades and Athena, goddess of Mammals and savior of - I can't say..."

"Cedric Diggory," Cedric said. "Child of Victoria, Roman goddess of victory, and honoured hero of the uprising battle of New Rome."

"Gonia Wind," Gonia said kicking her fake feet off. "Satyr and Keeper at Camp Half-Blood."

"That was... Enlightening," Dumbledore said. "Albus Dumbledore, all you need to know of me is that I am Head master of this school."

"Well professor," Percy began. "Cathy contacted Damon here telling him that she believes she has found another child of Hades at this school, and that she needs help keeping an eye on him and other undiscovered demigods at this school."

"And by undiscovered we mean we have suspicions about them being Demigods," Damon added, nodding his head slightly.

"Harry Potter," The group said. "Child of Zeus,

"Hermione Granger, child of either Athena or Hecate, unsure,

"Neville Longbottom, possible child of Demeter,

"And Draco Malfoy, child of Hades," The 11 Demigods, Minigod and Satyr rattled off in sync.

"That..." The professor began. "Makes sense... actually."

"It is possible there are other Demigods that we don't know of," Percival said.

Dumbledore looked at the 10 children in Hogwarts uniform before him, "And if there are so many of you why do you need more?" He asked.

"Well Professor," Cathy said. "With all of Lauren, Mollie, Jess and Damien in Gryffindor and only me in Slytherin we really need at least one other child of the big three, Zeus," She pointed at Jason and Mollie. "Poseidon," She pointed at Perseus and Jessica. "And Hades," She grabbed Lauren and Damien round the necks and pulled them close while pointing at Damon. "In one other house. I know that Damon will be in Slytherin with me, and Percy will either be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, meaning that both of them would be helpful."

"Jason will definitely be a Hufflepuff!" Both Percy's said.

"Well," Dumbledore said, rising from his seat and crossing the room. "Let's get down to business!" The professor reached up onto a shelf and pulled an old, ragged hat down. "Shall we have mister Reddragon first?"

"Alright," Damon said, getting up and walking towards the professor.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon POV

I walked towards the professor and his old, pathetic hat. How exactly does a hat decide your house?

When I arrived in front of the wizened old man he dropped his ripped, dusty, old hat on my head.

Your a few years late now aren't you? A voice said in my head.

Shut up! I thought back.

Hmm you have lots of courage and you are loyal to those who have earned it, the voice said and I realised it must be the hat.

And you're intelligent, the hat said. Beneath your hard, cold exterior there is just a boy who misses his family, terrible tragedy there my boy I'm sorry for you. You are cunning beyond your years and your ambitions are often high. You could be in any of the four houses...

But... I added.

You are most suited to "SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled out the success of Cathy's guess and I threw the hat off before walking over to her. She enveloped me in a tight hug.

"Mister Grace you next," Dumbledore said.

"Sure," Jason replied walking up to the professor, past me and Cathy.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason POV

"Sure," I replied to the professor. I walked past the embracing half-siblings and up to the professor. Dumbledore dropped the strange hat on my head.

Another late arrival, hmmm? The hat's voice said in my head.

Yes? I thought back.

Hmm... Loyal even without knowing who you're loyal too, I see. Sometimes overly so, yet you have enough courage to act on that loyalty. I know exactly where to put you! "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled through it's rip of a mouth.

I took the hat off as Perseus and Percival yelled "I knew it!"

"Yes, yes you both knew it all right!" Dumbledore said smiling at the ginger and black haired young men. "So Mr Jackson are you to come up?"

Handing the hat back to the Professor I walked back to the others, patting Percy on the shoulder as I passed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy POV

"So Mr. Jackson are you to come up?" The professor said. I nodded and started towards the man, Jason patted my shoulder as I passed him.

Abruptly - Annabeth would be proud of me for knowing that word! - the old magical hat was dropped on my head.

How many of you late arrivals are there exactly? It asked.

I didn't know what to say, the old hat sounded annoyed, so I just thought I'm the last.

Ah good! It replied. Let's get to business then shall we? After a heart beats pause it said, You're just as loyal as Grace was, yet you command much more courage. I shall put you into "GRYFFINDOR!" I took the hat off and looked at the other Gryffindors in the room and I whooped pumping my fist in the air.


	10. Chapter 10

"Now professor," Cathy said. "We have a proposition for you..."

"Go on..." Dumbledore said.

"Well..." Mollie said. "There's this small little issue of blending in..."

Damien cut in. "After an entrance like that and being late arrivals these three are gonna stick out like a child of Hades in the Aphrodite cabin!" The four children of Hades cringed at the reference.

"And we have a perfect way to eliminate both of these issues!" Percy said. Dumbledore looked down at him over his glasses. "The mist!"

"Mist?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir, the mist!" Jess said. "It covers unusual things up to mortals!"

"It makes it so they see what they want to see!" Percy Weasley said.

"And as a group we will be able to mold it to show that we were at Hogwarts from when we should have started," Jason said.

"Hmm..." The professor said. "How do you do this?"

"Well..." Lauren said. "We will need to have the power of a God or Goddess, me, several people from the year each should've started, Cathy and Fred and George aren't needed really, but Mollie and I for Damon and Jess and Damien for Percy and Jason, someone from each of the four houses, Percival and Cedric and Gonia and Cathy, and someone who knows as much of what happened from then till now as possible, you sir."

"Let's get started then!" Professor Dumbledore said walking back around his desk to the group of 13.

"Everybody link hands and stand in a circle!" Lauren said. They did and an image of the sorting two years ago appeared. Cathy was stood there with Fred and George stood with her. Fred and George in the image watched as the students all got sorted. Cathy left the group first for the Slytherin table, soon after Fred left for the Gryffindor table. George followed him only moments later. The image shifted, very quickly, through the year.

There was a brief gap in the images when the holidays came in and a larger gap where the summer holidays came up. Then the image showed Last years sorting with Damon stood with Lauren and Mollie. He was sorted quickly into Slytherin while the other two went off to Gryffindor. Again the years events flashed forward seamlessly blending Damon into it.

Next came this years sorting, the first years of this year had the most faces from camp and new Demigods in it. The image shimmered and Damon appeared at the Slytherin table and JAson and Percy appeared in the group of First years. A high of four new Demigods and four known Demigods plus Gonia. The Demigods seated around the room all had their eyes locked on the known and unknown Demigods in the first years.

Amongst the first years stood Harry Potter, the boy who lived, a child of Zeus. he stood by his first real friend, Ron Weasley a mortal half-brother of Fred, George and Percival. A few spaces to their left stood Draco Malfoy with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Both Crabbe and Goyle had their arms crossed in a menacing fashion as they glared at Potter. Draco just rolled his eyes. McGonagall was stood in front of them with a scroll in one hand and an old hat in the other. Harry looked nervously at it as if he thought that he had to pull a rabbit out of it or something. Draco rolled his eyes again.

Damien was stood just behind Harry and he was flickering his eyes at the tables as much as he could with his back to them. Hermione was telling Gonia about how the ceiling isn't real. "It's just an enchantment," She said. "I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

McGonagall put the hat on the stool and Ron gulped. At the Gryffindor table Fred and George sniggered. Percy turned to them and asked, "What did you tell the poor boy?"

"That he'd have to do a test," George said.

"A painful test!" Fred added. The other Gryffindor demigods laughed at how gullible the youngest Weasley boy is. Ron glanced over his shoulder and scowled at them. "A test involving trolls!" The laughter stopped and Percy smacked his brothers heads.

Silence fell on the hall as the old, patched, dirty hat twitched. Those not brought up in the wizarding world jumped slightly. A rip near the brim opened wide and the old hat began to sing:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all," Most of the hall cheered at this line.

"There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor," The Gryffindors cheered and the Slytherins booed.

"Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff," The Hufflepuffs cheered.

"Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw," The Ravenclaws cheered.

"If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin," The Slytherins cheered and the rest of the hall booed.

"You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

All five tables, including the head table, burst into ear splitting cheers. The hat bowed to the four student tables and then went back to looking like an ordinary wizards hat.

"We just have to try on a hat!" Ron whispered. "Fred is so DEAD! He said we had to wrestle a troll!"

"If your brothers told you that and you believed them, you're stupider than anyone ever thought and you're overly gullible!" Damien said.

Malfoy snorted at the comment and banked it in his memory under 'Weasley Abuse'. "He has a point their Weasel!" At the blonde's shoulders the two most idiotic purebloods grunted in agreement.

McGonagall took a step forward with the scroll and said, "When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted into your house." Looking at the scroll she read, "Abbott, Hannah."

A girl with blonde pigtails stepped forward and sat on the stool. The hat fell down over her eyes and-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted. The centre right table cheered and Hannah sat down next to Cedric.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Susan went and sat next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Terry got up and went to the centre left table. Several of the Ravenclaws stood and shook Terry's hand. Several others were sorted "Brocklehurst, Mandy" In Ravenclaw and "Brown, Lavender" was the first Gryffindor. The table by the left wall exploded and Fred and George bounced up and down. It took a combined effort from the other demigods on the table to keep the two in check, at least until the poor girl sat down. Lauren resorted to threatening them.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" Went to Slytherin. Harry was looking a little uneasy and Ron was still fuming about trolls.

"Flinch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

For "Finnigan, Seamus" it took almost a minute before the hat bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!" And he scuttled over to the others.

"Grace, Jason." Was called and Jason made his way to the stool. The hat took far less time than with other students before announcing,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione was eager to find out what house she was in so she ran to the stool and shoved the hat on her head, flattening her rebellious curls.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and the table exploded again. This time there was no hope of stopping the twins, so only the barest amount of effort was put into keeping them down. Fred stood up, grabbed the girls hand, shouting "WELCOME TO THE MOST EXCELLENT HOUSE OF GRYFFINDOR!" at the top of his lungs. George then did exactly the same.

"Hubbard, Damien!" Was next, and the Damien outside of the image got a devilish smile on his face. In the image Damien walked up to whispers of;

"Slytherin!" and "The only house fit for that name is the House of Snakes!" and actually from Slytherin, "Damien, what a pathetic name!" He also heard his friends in each house cheering him on with things like, "Whatever house you're in, it won't be good enough for you!" and "you'll be in my house!" His sibling in Gryffindor was glaring at his Slytherin sibling who was glaring back.

Damien sat on the stool and pulled the hat on. Almost a minute later the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" And the hall fell into silence. After half a second the Gryffindors burst into cheers and Lauren almost jumped on the table to do the in your face dance.

"Jackson, Perseus." Was called and Percy walked up to the stool. The hat took a few moments before calling;

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Longbottom, Neville!" was next and as he walked towards the stool he fell over. The hat took the longest time yet to decide where to put Neville and if someone were to drop a pin the person next to the person would probably go deaf, when suddenly, "GRYFFINDOR!" Neville ran off with the hat still on his head and he had to return to give it to the next first year.

After a few more students came "Malfoy, Draco!" The boy swaggered. ("Did our brother actually just swagger!?" Cathy asked outside of the image.) to the stool and sat down. the hat has barely touched his head when it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy sauntered off to join his 'friends' and ended up sat by Cathy. "Well Malfoy," She said. "From the look on your face you knew you were going to be a Slytherin."

The blonde smirked at her and replied, "Of course I did, both of my parents were Slytherin and most of my ancestors were also Slytherin!" For a reason unknown to Draco, Cathy found this highly amusing.

A few other students were sorted. Then it got to the one student the whole school had been waiting for. "Potter, Harry!" With whispers going on all around, Harry walked towards the stool.

Harry sat down and the hat was dropped on his head. ("Why did he even need to be sorted, everyone knew he'd be a Gryffindor!" Damien said.

"Did you know the only reason he's not a Slytherin is because he had the courage to ask me not to put him there!" The familiar voice of the sorting hat said. As the only Slytherins in the room, Damon and Cathy grinned.) For nearly a minute and a half Harry sat there with the Sorting Hat covering his bespeckled eyes. Finally the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" The remaining students were sorted and Ron came and sat next to Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

I was eleven. Mum and Dad were discussing schools for me to go to when the letter box slammed. "I'll get it!" I yelled. There were three letters. One for Mum, one for Dad and one for...Me? I walked over to my parents and handed them the letter, then I sat down on the other side of the table. Steven and Kenny looked at me strangely. As I ripped the letter open, it was thick parchment with a wax seal, and Mum and Dad looked over at me. The seal had had a strange badge on it, a lion, a badger, a raven and a snake all surrounding a capital H. I pulled the parchment out of the envelope and unfolded it. The letter read;

'Dear Miss C Holmes,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1st September we await your owl by no later than the 31st July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress'

I read the letter out loud and looked up at my parents, both looked rather worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mum said.

I then read the list of books and equipment. "Cool so where do we get this stuff?" I asked.

"Diagon Alley!" Mum said.

The next day we drove down to London, Steven and me sat in the back of the car and Mum sat in the passenger seat. Dad was driving. We stopped on the outskirts of London and walked into the city. After about an hour of walking we came to a small insignificant pub. Muggles, Mum and Dad had explained everything about the wizarding world to me on the drive down, eyes skimmed over the pub like it didn't exist and Dad walked up and opened the door.

When the door opened we saw a crowd of men and women dressed in robes and other strange clothing. I looked around and there seemed to be very few people in muggle clothing and those wore that clothing with no sense of style. At the bar stood a man with an apron on. "Hogwarts business I suppose?" The grubby man said. My parents nodded at him. "Just through the back then."

"Thank you," Dad said. We walked to the aforementioned doorway and came across... A dead end! Mum pulled out a stick. This stick was thick on one end and thin at the other. She held the thicker end in her hand and tapped the wall with the thin end. A wand! I thought. It must be a wand!

The wall folded in on itself and revealed a winding shopping street. At one end I could see a large white building. It had white columns either side of a posh door. "What's that?" I asked.

"Gringotts," Dad replied. "The wizarding bank."

* * *

I told the Demigod witches and wizards before me of buying each individual item, where to find the most obscure ingredients in the Apothecary and the places the best pets are kept in Eeylops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie. I also told them of many other things. A few small details of the first view of Hogwarts, the first time a set foot in the Great Hall.

Other students joined me. There weren't many of us and there were even fewer prospective students. A grand total of 5 prospective students listening to the adventures of 6 current students. Percy kept telling them not to listen to us because we were always breaking rules and such. It was rather funny!

It was nearly the first year for Nico, Lauren and Mollie. After that year Jess and Damien were coming up. Every year these stories were told to the prospective Demigod students...

* * *

"We do no such thing!" Lauren said interrupting my story.

"It's fiction, idiot!" I replied.

"Well," She said. "Still!"

"Sorry, sorry," I said, looking at the 4 first years, three in Gryffindor and one in Slytherin, "Back to telling you guys about what you are.

"You got ever so slightly sidetracked!" Lauren said punching me in the arm.

"What was that for?!" I asked.

"Wasting time!" She replied.

"Right, to put bluntly," I said turning back to the confused 11 year olds in front of me. "You four are Demigods!" Neville and Harry looked confused, Hermione's eyes widened with knowledge and Draco's eyes widened with disbelief.

"I can't be a Demigod!" The blonde exclaimed. "I am a pure blood wizard!"

Lauren and I doubled over with uncontrollable laughter. "You, Draco are not a pure blood wizard infact you are a half blood!" I said and Hermione giggled.

"WHAT?!" The boy yelled.

"And not only that, you're our brother," Lauren said, still laughing.

"WHAT!?" He yelled again, accompanying this yell was a pulse in the shadows.


End file.
